Don't Finish That Sentence
by Marissa
Summary: Hermione stops Severus from speaking.


A really short little ficlet that I just wanted to write whilst being subjected to CBeebies (obviously well known as a literary stimulant).

AN: I also know that I have two fics in progress, but I have really lacked inspiration on them both and so they are on long term hold. I don't like abandoning things (yes, I know you just need to look at my list of fics to see that I have a few that are in complete) but I don't see the point in forcing things and writing uninspired rubbish. I do suffer from the fact that nobody in the real world knows that I write, even my husband doesn't really know, and I think that they'd be quite disturbed (I wouldn't want to be investigated at work for something I've loved since I was a teenager).

Disclaimer: Not mine, I'm playing with these wonderful characters before releasing them back into the world.

"What in the name of Merlin do you think you are doing?" Severus Snape was glaring down at the heap of robes on the floor. A head popped up from amidst the mass of cloth, the face looking up wearily.

"Are you just going to stare or will you help me up?" Hermione Granger extended a hand to him.

He looked at the limb and then to her face. He smirked, "I don't know, I quite like you on the floor in front of me. Reminds me of…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Severus Snape, someone might hear!" She hissed pulling herself up.

His smirk dropped and his eyes narrowed, "we wouldn't want anyone to know about that would we." He spun on his heel and began to stalk away, his robe flaring and flickering like a serpent's tongue, parting the crowds.

Growling, Hermione gathered her belongings and set off after him, unfortunately she lacked his presence and was jostled from side to side. Luckily, he had been detained by someone and she was able to catch up with him. She grabbed his shoulder, "Professor, please."

He slowly turned to look at her and sneered, "Miss Granger, as I am sure you can see I am speaking to Mr Hudson here and, as you already made quite clear, you do not wish to listen to what I have to say."

Hermione looked from Snape to Mr Hudson, who was hopping nervously from one foot to the other. "I do want to hear what you say, I love listening to what you have to say."

Snape leaned in close, his hot breath tickling her ear and sending a shiver down her spine. "Be specific, do you love it when I lecture you, or when I speak of the things I want to do to your body?"

"Severus please…" She bit her lip, not wanting to answer him.

"Please what? You know I like specific instructions, and ambiguity is not your strong point." His teeth grazed her ear, causing her to shudder. He stepped back smirking at her and began to dismiss the young man who had been nervously watching the interaction.

Steeling herself and gathering all her Gryffindor courage she grasped on to his shoulder and pulled him to face her. She hesitated for a moment, watched as he opened his mouth to speak and then made her move. She raised herself on to her toes and without a second thought pressed her lips to his. The kiss was chaste and she pulled back after only a couple of seconds. Glancing quickly around her she saw that people were staring, obviously waiting for the evisceration, verbal or literal, that the man was likely to unleash.

In one way they were left quite disappointed, the man grasped the front of her robes and pulled her towards him, he then dropped his head and firmly claimed her mouth. The kiss was filled with passion and her arms snaked around him before tangling in his hair, he encased her within his hold and the world melted away for the couple. Their audience grew as people stopped their daily activity to watch the sight of the world's most obnoxious professor and the poster girl for Muggleborn witches embrace as if it were the end of time.

When they separated, their eyes met and slow smiles appeared on their faces. Hers was more radiant and widespread, whereas his was subtler, but definitely there. It was a sight those who witnessed it would never forget.

He was the first to speak. "I thought you did not wish to acknowledge our… acquaintance."

"Relationship, Severus. Relationship." She smiled and kissed his cheek.

Ignoring those around, they walked off arm in arm, her head resting lightly on his shoulder, and began their life together.

Fin


End file.
